Play With Me
by Pyewacket75
Summary: Another MMoM one-shot. House goes looking for some online porn and comes across a live one. Rated NC-17 for sexual content and language. Brief mention of Cameron.


_**A/N: This is MMoM fic #3. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Play With Me!<strong>

I was bored. There hadn't been a case in days and I was restless. I opened the laptop, set it on the coffee table and began surfing porn sites. One of those popup windows appeared with a skinny brunette named Allie, laying on her stomach on a bed.

She reminded me of Cameron from when she first started working for me, small breasts and all. Still, it was a very nice package. Beat the hell out of jacking off to normal porn.

Next to her were several different sex toys lined up in a row. She was prepared at least.

Dr.H: Nice!

"Hi, Dr. Are you a real doctor?" she asked. Her computer was set up with a mic so she didn't have to type her responses. Hands-free had its perks after all!

_Fuck me! She even sounds like Cameron!_

Dr.H: I am very real. Are those love apples a gift from God?

Allie laughed. "Yes they are. They're not as big as some but I haven't had any complaints yet."

Dr.H: And you won't get any from me, either. Very nice. Looks like you're quite the toy collector.

"And I know how to use each and every one of them. Wanna see?"

Dr.H: Oh yes.

"Then join me in a private room and play with me. I'll make it worth your while."

Dr.H: How much per min?

"Does it matter? You're good for it, aren't ya? It's cheaper than a hooker and you don't need a condom."

She had me there and she knew it.

Dr.H: True.

"Got a webcam? I'd love to see you stroke your nice hard cock until you cum all over your jeans while I slide a toy in and out of my hot, wet pussy. I'll pretend it's your cock the whole time. It'll be hot."

I fumbled for my wallet and took out my credit card.

Dr.H: Webcam and credit card are ready to go when you are.

"Excellent. I'll see you there." And then she was gone and a window popped up for me to enter my credit card information.

When that was done, she reappeared, now wearing nothing but a black bra, panties and come-fuck-me heels. She also had music on. "So let's see you," she grinned. "I like to know who I'm fucking, even if it is virtually."

I smirked but sat back on the couch so she could see me. She smiled wider. "Wow, you're pretty hot. You could be my doctor any day with those blue eyes. What do they call you?"

"Greg," I replied as I rubbed the bulge in my jeans. They were getting a bit uncomfortable from the strain so I unbuckled my belt. "Show me your toys."

"I have all kinds," she said as she moved the camera to each one. "Dildos, vibrators, vibrating dildos, pyrex..."

"Hold on..what's that one? Glass?"

Allie held up what looked like a double ended curved glass cock with little bumps all over it. "This is my favourite. I love nubbies. They feel so good against my clit."

"Show me. Take your panties off." My voice was husky and I was trying to control myself for as long as possible. But once she started to rub the tip of that thing against her clit, I groaned louder than intended. I closed my eyes and pretended it was my cock sliding up against that smooth pussy.

"Mmm...feels good, Greg..." she murmured as she brought the toy to her mouth and licked the tip before returning it to her clit.

_Oh sweet Jesus!_ My grip tightened on my cock and I knew I wasn't going to last very long if she kept that up.

"You wanna fuck me, Greg?"

"Yeah..."

"How do you want to fuck me?"

I cleared my throat and licked my lips that were suddenly dry. "Slowly...use your fingers and flick that clit as you put me inside you...just the tip."

"Mmm...I love it when you tell me how you want it."

_Oh, she was good! Too good!_ I was so damn close to shooting my wad that I barely heard anything she said.

"Oh yes...rub me right there...harder...Oh God! I love your cock, Greg...please...let me cum...I want you inside me when I cum..."

I managed to open one eye and peeked at the screen. She was lying on her back, legs spread wide open, one hand grabbing her breast while the other rubbed the pyrex cock vigorously against her clit. I closed my eye again and imagined one of my fingers slipping inside her tight, wet heat as I stroked harder.

"Ohh..Greg...I'm...I'm gonna cum..."

"Oh yeah...cum for me...I'm fucking you so hard now, going deeper...faster..."

It had to have easily been the best virtual sex I'd ever had in my life.

"Open your eyes, Greg...I want us to watch each other as we cum..."

When I managed to get my eyes open, to see her fucking herself hard with the smooth glass toy, I completely lost it. I tugged a few more times until long spurts of cum flew into the air like champagne being uncorked from a bottle.

"Oh fuck, Cameron!" I groaned as my head flew back against the couch and went limp from exhaustion. I was done.

Allie was also lying there on her bed, not moving. But she was smiling from ear to ear. "I don't know who Cameron is, but I hope she's female," she laughed.

It suddenly hit me what I'd said moments ago and I felt like an idiot. "You...kinda look like her."

"Old girlfriend?"

"Not exactly."

"Well, if you ever want another stroll down memory lane, Greg, you know where to find me. That was hot."

"Yeah, it was. Cya." I managed to sit up and sign out of the private room.

_Duration__ of chat: 00:15 minutes. Your credit card will be charged $45. To add Allie to your favourites, click here..._

Without a second thought, I did just that.

It was the best $45 I ever spent.


End file.
